In the related art, cooling agents for the human body contain various cooling components (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, some cooling agent compositions used in cooling agents for the human body contain menthol as a cooling component. To obtain a sufficient cooling effect from menthol, cooling agent compositions need to contain a large amount of menthol, which may cause a problem of skin irritation at an application site.
Since a cooling agent composition in a cooling agent produced by filling an aerosol container with the cooling agent composition is discharged together with a propellant, the heat of vaporization of the propellant at an application site instantaneously produces excessive cooling sensation and thus provides an undesired cooling effect, which is problematic.
Some other cooling agents for the human body contain, as a cooling component, a hydrated endothermic substance, such as a sugar alcohol (specifically, erythritol, xylitol, or the like). The hydrated endothermic substance causes a chemical reaction or a physical reaction to absorb heat when brought into contact with water. This cooling agent exerts a cooling effect via an endothermic reaction generated by contact between the hydrated endothermic substance and sweat.
However, cooling agents for the human body containing a hydrated endothermic substance as a cooling component do not cause skin irritation but fail to provide a stable, sufficient cooling effect because sweat induces the endothermic reaction of the hydrated endothermic substance in the cooling agent. In addition to this problem, there is another problem in that it is difficult to stably store sugar alcohols for a long period of time because sugar alcohols are hygroscopic.